


Номер для молодоженов

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, and there was only one bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Он, Она и Кровать. Ситуация сложная.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Номер для молодоженов

**Author's Note:**

> Выложено 7 января 2013.
> 
> Как всегда, я это еще раз вычитала перед выкладкой. Потому что я маньяк-перфекционист. Завязки нет, развязки нет, ничего нет, населена роботами...
> 
> Исполнение заявки 66 с Endless-тура на [фесте](https://www.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p174365939.htm).

Ирэн окидывает взглядом тесную комнатушку, в которой их заперли. В ней нет ничего, кроме единственной кровати. Совсем ничего.

\- О, похоже, нам дали номер для молодоженов. Как мило! 

Шерлок молча приподнимает бровь. Она придирчиво изучает кровать: 

\- Очень тощих молодоженов, судя по всему. – Она осматривает стены, малюсенькое оконце под самым потолком. – И слепых.

Наверное, ей сейчас следовало бы переживать, нервничать или хотя бы волноваться. Но она так устала, что на это просто нет сил. Ирэн почти падает на кровать и закрывает глаза. Выспаться – вот единственное разумное решение на данный момент. Несколько минут спустя она чувствует, что Шерлок сел рядом. С трудом приподнимает веки: он сидит на самом краю кровати, сложив руки и глядя в стену перед собой. Интересно, что он собирается… А, неважно… Ирэн уплывает в сон.

Когда она просыпается посреди ночи, кажется, что вокруг кромешная тьма. Все-таки нервничает. Иначе не проснулась бы ни с того ни с сего, тем более, будучи настолько вымотанной. Глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте. В тусклом свете неизвестно от чего, льющемся из окошка, Ирэн уже может разглядеть смутный силуэт Шерлока, все там же, все в той же позе.

\- Так и сидишь?

\- Думаю. – Он отвечает далеко не сразу.

\- И как, есть идеи?

\- Три. – Пауза. – Возможно, четыре.

Ирэн невольно улыбается. Нет, она практически не сомневалась… Но все равно. Это обнадеживает. Тем более, что у нее идей пока что нет ни одной.

\- Тогда, может быть, поспишь? Какие бы идеи ни были, их лучше осуществлять, хоть немного выспавшись.

Шерлок поворачивает голову и смотрит на кровать, которую она занимает практически полностью. Ирэн сдвигается к краю и поворачивается на бок:

\- Не волнуйся, ты поместишься. Если постараться. – Он еще какое-то время молча смотрит, видимо, обдумывая перспективы, и, наконец, ложится рядом на спину, закинув руку за голову, вытянутый и напряженный, как струна. Ирэн вздыхает и обнимает его рукой за талию. У Шерлока на несколько секунд сбивается дыхание, а напряжение в теле достигает каких-то совсем уж запредельных величин.

\- Ох, да успокойся ты. Кровать узкая. Так удобнее. И меньше шансов свалиться на пол. Я бы советовала тебе сделать то же самое. Из сугубо практических соображений. 

Он выдыхает и действительно немного расслабляется. Вынимает руку из-за головы и кладет ей на спину – так осторожно, будто она сделана из бумаги и может помяться от любого прикосновения. 

\- Вот и хорошо. – Ирэн кладет голову ему на плечо.

Некоторое время они лежат так, в абсолютной тишине. Она знает, что пульс у нее сейчас абсолютно ровный и медленный. Его присутствие рядом, ощущение его руки на спине почему-то успокаивают. К тому же она хочет спать. Только сон никак не идет… Интересно, он спит? Ей толком не видно лица, слишком темно. Ирэн внимательно слушает его дыхание, потом все же спрашивает:

\- Ты спишь?

\- Нет.

Снова тишина. Уснуть по-прежнему не получается. Ей постепенно становится скучно. Она думает о том, как это странно – общаться, не видя лица того, с кем разговариваешь. Как много можно понять по тону голоса? А если собеседник почти все время молчит? Как много можно понять по физическим реакциям, если лежишь вплотную на очень узкой кровати? Ирэн улыбается, вспомнив его напряжение и сбивчивое дыхание. Это любопытно… 

Она поднимает руку и аккуратно проводит ей по лбу Шерлока, откидывая с него пряди волос. Снова чувствует напряжение… всего секунду – потом он опять расслабляется. Очень любопытно… Она запускает пальцы в его волосы. Ладонь Шерлока чуть сильнее сжимает ее талию. Дальше? Ирэн проводит пальцами за ухом, по скуле, по линии подбородка… Он выдыхает чуть более шумно, чем обычно. Она касается губами уголка его рта. Шерлок слегка размыкает губы. Она переворачивается, облокотившись ему на грудь, и целует его. Он отвечает на поцелуй.


End file.
